


Launch

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Sherlock December Ficlets 2017 [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Sherlock December Ficlets 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: She knows what he likes and vice versa





	Launch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the [Sherlock December Ficlets ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FSherlock_December_Ficlets_2017&t=NjRmODc4ZjE3OGJjNjUzYzg2NWVhY2QzMTRjNDJmOTUwMzdkOTRhMCxabzFVQjBkMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AfMPAp7-tN-90HMCNGHRDOw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmissdaviswrites.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167644180668%2Fsherlock-december-ficlets&m=0) challenge. Each will be its own story, though knowing me a couple may follow an arc of sorts.  
> The prompt used for this entry: Eggnog / Food Drink

Sherlock accepted the mug placed in his hand as she sits on the sofa in front of him.

“Eggnog from scratch and you’ve been very liberal with the alcohol.” A deep sniff was followed by an equally deep sip before his eyes found hers and grinned.

“I know what you like.” She purrs kicking off her slippers and placing her bare feet in his lap.

“You’ve cooked a traditional English Christmas meal. Just for _moi_.” He places the mug down and teases a long finger slowly along her leg from her ankle to just inside her thigh. She squirms clearly enjoying it.

“I think I shan’t eat for days, which will likely piss off, John – ooh bonus!” He chuckles, “You even have my favorite brand of gingernut biscuits waiting when I walked in. And now this? A man might think you’re trying to seduce him.”

“Innocent little ol’ me a seductress? Never!” She laughs watching him taking in the material of the dressing gown she wore, a beautiful silk kimono; his Christmas to her.

She tosses her hair over her shoulder and sits up, the kimono gaping open exposing her lovely breasts. “Still think I’m compensating?”

“Please! That was me being about as honest as those crocodile tears you were about to perform for the crowd before the text interrupted everything.” He scoffed “I thought John would never fall asleep so I could get to you. Thank you for putting the dress back on, by the way. You know I wanted nothing more than to rip it off you from the moment you walked into the flat. But then that was the intent wasn’t it?”

“That reminds me. You owe me a dress!” She swatted him playfully on the arm “I _liked_ the way I looked in it.”

“Oh? Then you should have never told me you were commando,” He pulls her to him and plants a kiss on her throat thinking just how much he had enjoyed ripping it from her body. “I _liked_ the way you looked out of it.”

“As I said: I know what you like.”

“And I know what you like.”

His voice a low rumble, he smile is all kinds of dirty thinking of how much she had enjoyed the show of strength and his desire for her when he did. She gasps when he brings her arms behind her and holds her wrists in one hand with an iron clad grip.

He dips a couple of fingers in the mug of eggnog, then hold the fingers angled above her swell of her breast and lets the liquid drip then followed it with a slow lapping tongue lick.

He pulls her onto his lap and the kimono, his gift to her, falls off her shoulders altogether exposing all as he settles her on him fully with a shudder, petite naked body to tall naked body.

Sometime later, stretched out on her bed, Sherlock smiles thinking of the Christmas present she gave him last week. A new set of Moleskine journals because she had seen his current one was running out of pages, but the real gift was the inscription written on the first page:

_We launch on the 1 st_

He had been asking her for weeks to go public with their relationship, he didn’t want to hide it anymore. Come the 1st day of the New Year they won’t. She smiles warmly hearing church bells chime in the distance. 

“Happy New Year Sherlock Holmes.”

“Happy New Year Molly Hooper.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have ships at all ports with these ficlets.


End file.
